


Can we start over?

by Aphroditedany



Series: Letters of the heart [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Daenerys Targaryen Is Not a Mad Queen, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Love Letters, Marriage, Mild Angst, Queen Daenerys, Targaryen Babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 23:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20461364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aphroditedany/pseuds/Aphroditedany
Summary: After Daenerys conquers King's Landing without bloodshed and becomes Queen of the Six Kingdoms, she has some private meetings with Willas Tyrell. Rumours spread and reach Jon, who left after the battle and returned to Winterfell, hoping to give them both some time. Upset, and believing Daenerys is about to marry Willas, he sends her a letter. That letter is the first one between these two throughout the years, even after they get together.





	Can we start over?

<strike> _Dear Dany Queen Daenerys My Queen_ </strike>

_Dear Daenerys,_

_I have recently heard that you have soe strange meetings with the Lord Paramount of Reach, Willas Tyrell. I know it, because you refuse to let Tyrion enter your chambers when you talk with him. In his letters, Tyrion refers that you two have become...comfortable with each other. You laugh, and you have dinner together, not to mention you include him in the Small Council meetings and you have made him Master of Grains._

_Just...I just need to know. Is there no hope for us? Are you really thinking of marrying him, as the rumours imply? Is this why you have dinner every night alone with him? To discuss a potential marriage?_

_I know that I was an asshole towards you since we arrived in Winterfell. I should have protected you from the Lords, defended you when Sansa insulted you. I should have aknowledged your sacrifices, all that the damn war cost you. Out of all of us, you paid the hardest price. As I know that Sansa should have thanked you when you gave us our independence, and Arya should have been more trustful. More than anything, I should have never let you doubt my love for you, and I should have never revealed the truth to my <strike>sibl </strike>cousins. At least not to Sansa, Bran already knew..._

_When did everything go so wrong for us? When did you start doubting my feelings? Perhaps I should have been more sincere and open. Perhaps I should have reassured you when you asked me. Perhaps I should have tried to console you when you lost Viserion, Jorah, Rhaegal, and when you almost lost Missandei. I should have been there for you. I understand this now. But...Is it too late? Have I made you resent me so much that you can't even envision a future with me? _

_Have you stopped loving me? Have I been that horrible to you, that you don't want me by your side anymore? Is that why you haven't sent me a single letter after I left the capital? Not even a word, Dany. Do you...do you hate me now?_

_I know that I was insensitive towards you. Terribly, at that. Maybe I don't deserve your love. If you are seriously considering of marrying Willas, then I have messed this up worse than I thought. I thought...No, I **know **that you love me, as I love you. I know it, because you never gave up on me. Doesn't our love mean anything to you? Is it that easy for you to move on? Because I know for a fact, that I will never forget you. My heart is yours. And I won't be able to withstand the pain if I ever hear you have tied yourself to another man for the rest of your lives._

_I wanted so much to show you the Godswood. I wanted to say my vows underneath the tree, to give you my cloak, to make you my wife. I wanted to be bound to you for eternity. I still want that, even after the revelation of my true parentage. And I am so sorry I let this come between us._

_I know I have hurt you. You can't possibly imagine how I wish I could take it all back. But please, Dany. Don't do this to me. To **us. **Give me another chance. I promise, I swear this time I won't disappoint you._

_All my love,_

_Jon_

P.S. I never hated you, Your Grace. I was suspicious and mistrustful, yes. But now I am seriously considering of changing my views for you. I found this letter crumbled underneath Jon's desk, and with plenty of stains from his tears, as you will see. I know he is currently trying to write you another letter, but I am certain it will have the same fate with this one. So, I am taking the liberty to send this letter. The one out of hundreds he has written, mind you. He may not have the courage to send it, but I will do it for my brother. We are waiting for your reply soon.

**Arya Stark.**


End file.
